Katawa Shoujo full game
by Adam'Spiers vos Rannoch
Summary: This is for those who want to continue there play through, but need to be a bit more mobile. This is in script form and I will give general seen changes and tell when charters arrive on screen or leave. but if you want more then that you should play the games like a good boy or girl. This is meant for mobile use. NOTE all rights to Katawa Shoujo belong to Four Leaf Studios.
1. Out Cold

Katawa Shoujo Full Game

.

Prologue

* * *

If some could please tell me how to save spaces between lines I don't get why it wont save the dam things.

* * *

Out Cold

.

N:

A light breeze causes the naked branches overhead to rattle like wooden windchimes.

This is a popular retreat for couples in the summer. The deciduous trees provide a beautiful green canopy, far out of sight of teachers and fellow students.

But now, in late winter, it feels like I'm standing under a pile of kindling.

I breathe into my cupped hands and rub them together furiously to prevent them from numbing in this cold.

.

Hisao:

"Just how long am I expected to wait here, anyway? I'm sure the note said 4:00 PM."

.

N:

Ah yes… the note… slipped between the pages of my math book while I wasn't looking.

As far as clichés go, I'm more a fan of the letter-in-the-locker, but at least this way shows a bit of initiative.

As I ponder the meaning of the note, the snowfall gradually thickens.

The snowflakes silently falling from the white-painted sky are the only sign of time passing in this stagnant world.

Their slow descent upon the frozen forest makes it seem like time has slowed to a crawl.

The rustling of dry snow underfoot startles me, interrupting the quiet mood. Someone is approaching me from behind.

.

? ? ?:

"Hi… Hisao? You came?"

.

N:

A hesitating, barely audible question.

However, I recognize the owner of that dainty voice instantly.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

It's a voice I've listened to hundreds of times, but never as more than an eavesdropper to a conversation.

I turn to face this voice, the voice of my dreams, and my heart begins to race…

(seen change)

.

Hisao:

"Iwanako? I got a note telling me to wait here… it was yours?"

.

N:

Dammit. I spent all afternoon trying to come up with a good line and that was the result.

Pathetic.

.

Iwanako:

"Ahmm… yes. I asked a friend to give you that note… I'm so glad you got it."

.

N:

A shy, joyous smile that makes me so tense I couldn't move a single muscle even if l tried.

(seen change)

My heart is pounding now, as if it were trying to burst out from my chest and claim this girl for itself.

(seen change)

.

Hisao:

"So… ah… here we are. Out in the cold…"

.

N:

Once again, the wind stirs up the branches. The cacophonous noise is music to my ears.

Iwanako flinches ever so softly against the gust of wind.

As it passes, she rights herself, as if supported by some new confidence.

Her eyes lock with mine and she lazily twirls her long, dark hair around her finger.

All the while, the anxious beating of my heart grows louder.

My throat is tight; I doubt I could even force a word if I tried.

.

Iwanako:

"You see…"

(heart beat)

.

"…I wanted to know…"

(heart beats twice)

.

"…if you'd go out with me…"

.

N:

I stand there, motionless, save for my pounding heart.

I want to say something in reply, but my vocal cords feel like they've been stretched beyond the breaking point.

.

Iwanako:

"… Hisao?"

.

N:

I reach up to try to massage my throat, but this only sends spikes of blinding pain along my arms.

.

Iwanako:

"Hisao?!"

(heart beat)

.

N:

My whole body freezes, save for my eyes, which shoot open in terror.

(heart beats 4 times)

.

Iwanako:

"HISAO!"

.

N:

The beating in my chest suddenly stops, and I go weak at the knees.

(seen change, fades to black)

.

The world around me – the canopy of bare branches, the dull winter sky, Iwanako running towards me – all there fade to black.

The last things I remember before slipping away are the sounds of Iwanako screaming for help and the incessant clatter of the branches above…

(cut seen)

* * *

Please review I want to know if this format is work and let me know what you think of the game.


	2. Bundle of Hisao

Bundle of Hisao

.

(seen black)

.

N:

It's been four months since my heart attack.

(black fades)

.

In that whole time, I can probably count the time I've left this hospital room unsupervised on one hand.

Four months is a pretty long time when you're left alone with your thoughts. So, I've had plenty of time to come to terms with my situation.

Arrhythmia.

A strange word. A foreign, alien one. One that you don't want to be in the same room with.

A rare condition. It causes the heart to act erratically and occasionally beat way too fast. It can be fatal.

Apparently, I've had it for a long time. They said it was a miracle that I was able to go on so long without anything happening.

Is that really a miracle? I guess it was supposed to make me feel better, more appreciative of my life.

It really didn't do anything to cheer me up.

.

My parents, I think, were hit harder by the news then I was. They practically had two hemorrhages apiece.

.

I had already had a full day by then to digest everything. To them, it was all fresh. They were even willing to sell our house in order to pay for a cure.

.

Of course there isn't a cure.

.

Because of the late discovery of this… condition, I've had to stay at the hospital, to recuperate from the treatments.

When I was first admitted, it felt as if I was missed…

For about a week, my room in the ward was full of flowers, balloons and cards.

But, the visitors soon dwindled and all the get-well gifts began trickling down to nothing shortly after.

I realized that the only reason I had gotten so many cards and flowers was because sending me their sympathy had been turned into a class project.

Maybe some people were genuinely concerned, but I doubt it. Even in the beginning, I barely had visitors. By the end of the first month, only my parents came by on a regular basis.

Iwanako was the last to stop visiting.

After six weeks, I never saw her again. We never had that much to talk about when she visited, anyway.

We didn't touch the subject that was between us on that snowy day ever again.

.

The hospital?

It's not really a place I'd like to live in.

The doctors and nurses feel so impersonal and faceless.

I guess it's because they are in a hurry and they have a million other patients waiting for them, but it makes me feel uncomfortable.

For the first month or so, I asked the head cardiologist every time I saw him for a rough estimate of when I'd be able to leave.

He never answered anything in a straightforward way, but told me to wait and see if the treatment and surgeries worked.

.

So, I idly observed the scar that those surgeries had left on my chest slowly change its appearance over time, thinking of it as some kind of an omen.

I still ask the head cardiologist about leaving, but my expectations are low enough now that I'm not disappointed any more when I don't get a reply. The way he shuffles around the answer shows that there is at least some hope.

.

At some point I stopped watching TV. I don't know why, I just did.

Maybe it was the wrong kind of escapism for my situation.

.

I started reading instead. There was a small "library" at the hospital, although it was more like a storeroom for books. I began working my way through it, one small stack at a time. After consuming them, I would go back for more.

I found that I liked reading and I think I even became a bit addicted. I started feeling naked without a book in my hands.

.

But I loved the stories.

.

That was what my life was like.

.

The days became increasingly harder to distinguish from each other, differing only by the book I was reading and the weather outside. It felt like time blurred into some kind of gooey mass I was trapped inside, instead of moving within.

A week could go by without me really noticing it.

Sometimes, I'd pause in realization that I didn't know what day of the week it was.

But other times, all the things that surrounded me would painfully crash into my consciousness, through the barrier of nonchalance I had set up for myself.

The pages of my book would start to feel sharp and burning hot and the heaviness in my chest would become so hard to bear that I had to put the book aside and just lay down for a while, looking at the ceiling as if I was going to cry.

But that happened only rarely.

.

And I couldn't even cry.

.

Today, the doctor comes in and gives me a smile. He seems excited, but not very. It's like he is trying to make an effort to be happy on my behalf.

My parents are here. It's been a few days since I've last seen them. Both of them are even sort of dressed up. Is this supposed to be some kind of special occasion? It's not a party.

There is this ritual the head cardiologist has. He takes his time, sorting his papers, then setting them aside as if to make a point of the pointlessness of what he just did.

Then he casually sits down on the edge of the bed next to mine. He looks me in the eyes for a moment.

.

Doctor:

"Hello, Hisao. How are you today?"

.

N:

I don't answer him but I smile a little, back at him.

.

Doctor:

"I believe that you can go home; your heart is stronger now, and with some precautions, you should be fine."

"We have all your medication sorted out. I'll give your father the prescription."

.

N:

The doctor hands a sheet of paper to my dad, whose expression turns wooden as he reads it quickly.

.

Dad:

"So many…"

.

N:

I take it from his hand and take a look myself, feeling numb. How am I supposed to react to this?

(seen change)

The absurdly long list of medications staring back at me from the paper seems insurmountable. They all blend together in a sea of letters.

This is insane.

Side effects, adverse effects, contraindications and dosages are listed line after line with cold precision.

I try to read them, but it's so futile.

I can't understand any of it. Attempting to only makes me feel sicker.

All this… for the rest of my life, every day?

(seen change)

.

Doctor:

"I'm afraid that is the best we can do at this point."

"However, new medications are always being developed, so I wouldn't be surprised to see that list fade over the years."

.

N:

Years… what kind of confidence booster is that? I'd have felt better if he hadn't said anything at all…

.

Doctor:

"Also, I've spoken with your parents and we believe that it would be best if you don't return to your old school."

.

N:

What!?

.

Dad:

"Please, calm down, Hisao. Listen to what the doctor has to say…"

.

N:

Calm down? The way he says it tells me he knew full well that I wouldn't like it. Am I going to be home schooled?

Whatever of my concern shows, it's ignored.

.

Doctor:

"We all understand that your education is paramount; however, I don't think it's wise for you to be without supervision."

"At least not until we're sure that your medication is suitable."

"So, l've spoken to your parents about a transfer."

"It's a school called Yamaku Academy that specializes in dealing with disabled students."

.

N:

Disabled? What? Am i…

.

Doctor:

"It has a 24-hour nursing staff and it's only a few minutes from a highly regarded general hospital. The majority of students live on the campus."

"Think of it as a boarding school of sorts. It's designed to give students a degree of independence, while keeping help nearby."

.

N:

Independence? It's a school for disabled kids. Don't try to disguise that fact.

If it was really that "free", there wouldn't be a 24-hour nursing staff, and you wouldn't make a hospital being nearby a selling point.

.

Dad:

"Of course, that's only if you want to go. But... your mother and I aren't really able to home school you."

"We went out there and had a look a couple of weeks back; I think you'd like it."

.

N:

It looks like I really don't have a choice.

.

Doctor:

"Compared to other heart problems, people with your condition usually tend to live long lives. You'll need a job one day and this is a good opportunity to continue your education."

.

N:

This isn't an opportunity, don't call it an opportunity. Don't call it a goddamned opportunity.

.

Doctor:

"Well you should be excited at the chance to go back to school. I remember you wanted to return to school, and while it's not same one…"

.

N:

A special school. That's…

An insult. That is what I want to say. It's a step down.

.

Dad:

"it's not what you think. All of the students there are pretty active, in their own sort of way."

"It's geared towards students that can still get around and learn, but just need a little help… in one way or another."

.

Doctor:

"Your father's right. And many of the graduates of the school have gone on to do amazing things. A person doesn't have to be held back by their disability."

"One of my colleagues in another hospital is a graduate."

.

N:

I don't care. A person doesn't have to be held back by their disability? That's what a disability is:

I really hate that something so important was decided for me. But what can I do about it? A "normal" life is out of the question now.

It's funny, I had always thought my life was actually kind of boring now I miss it.

I want to protest. I want to blame this lack of reaction on shock, or fatigue. I could easily yell out something now – something about how I can go back to school anyway. But, no.

I don't say anything. The fact is that l know now it's futile.

I look around the room, feeling very tired of all this. The hospital, doctors, my condition, everything. I don't see anything that would make me feel any different.

There really isn't a choice. I know this, but the thought of going to a disabled school… what are those even like? As much as I try to put a positive spin on this, it's very difficult.

But let me try.

A clean slate isn't a bad thing.

That is all I can think of to get me through this. At least I still have some thing; even if it's a "special school", it's something. It's a fresh start, and my life isn't over. It would be a mistake to just resign myself to thinking that.

At the very least, I'll try to see what my new life will look like.

* * *

Please review I want to know if this format is work and let me know what you think of the game.


	3. Gateway Effect

Act 1: Life Expectancy

* * *

Gateway Effect

.

N:

The gate looked far too pompous for what it was.

In fact, gates in general seem to do that, but this one especially so.

Red bricks, black wrought iron and gray plaster, assembled into a whole that didn't feel welcoming at all.

I wondered if it looked like what a gate for a school should look like, but couldn't really decide. Probably no.

Of course I didn't want to get stuck on thinking about the gate for too long, so I entered through it with a brisk pace that felt surprisingly good.

Moving forward feels good.

(seen change)

So I walk towards the main building of Yamaku Academy with this brisk pace. I'm alone, as my parents are taking my stuff to the dorms, and there's supposed to be someone waiting for me.

The grounds are incredibly lush, filled with green.

It doesn't feel like the kind of grounds a school would have, more like a park, with a clean walkway going past trees and the smell of fresh-cut grass and all other park-like things.

Words like "clean" and "hygienic" pop into my mind. It makes me shudder.

I shake them off. Stay open-minded now. It's your new life. You have to take it as it comes.

That's what I tell myself.

A few big buildings loom behind the leafy canopies, too big and too many for just a school.

Everything seems off; it's different from what I thought I knew about schools.

It's an uncanny valley. Even though I was told this is my new school, in the back of my head it doesn't feel like one.

I wonder if the feeling is real or caused by my expectations of a school for the disabled.

Speaking of that, I don't see anyone else here. It's kinda eerie.

It makes me wish there was somebody here so I could anchor myself to something tangible instead of having this feeling that I stepped into another dimension.

The trees hum with the wind and the green hues flashing all around me catch my attention.

It makes me think about hospitals again, how they say that the operating rooms are painted green because green is a calming color.

So why am I feeling so anxious, despite all this greenery?

…

Only after I stand in front of the haughty main building, I surprise myself by realizing why the gate bothered me:

It was the last chance I had to turn back, even if I had no life I could return to.

But still, after entering, there was absolutely no way I could go back any more.

Feeling nervous and with this realization set in my head, I open the front door.

(seen change)

A tall man with bad posture notices me as I enter. We're the only people in the lobby, so it's only logical.

(tall man center screen)

.

Tall man:

"you must be… Ni… Na… Niki?"

.

Hisao:

"Nakai."

.

Tall man:

"So you are. Excellent. I'm your homeroom and science teacher. My name is Mutou."

Mutou:

"Welcome."

.

N:

We exchange a handshake that is neither firm nor sloppy, and he looks at his watch.

.

Mutou:

"The head nurse asked you for a brief check-in visit, but there's no time for that now."

.

Hisao:

"oh. Should I go later?"

.

Mutou:

"Yes, afternoon is probably fine. We should get going and introduce you to the rest of the class. They're waiting already."

.

N:

Waiting for me? I don't really like being the center of attention, but I guess it's inevitable in a situation like this.

Somehow, not knowing what is waiting for me makes me makes me feel really nervous.

Thinking of this, I almost miss what the teacher is saying.

.

Mutou:

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

* * *

A)"Why?" (no points)

B)"Yeah, of course." (+1 Shizune)

* * *

Gateway Effect (continued)

B)"Yeah, of course."

.

Hisao:

"Yeah, sure. I mean, isn't that normal?"

.

Mutou:

"Of course. But not everyone likes to be at the center of attention."

.

N:

I'm probably one of those people, but I guess I should be the one to give the first impression of myself.

.

Hisao:

"Right, but it's no problem."

* * *

Gateway Effect (continued)

A)"Why?"

.

Hisao:

"Why? Do I have to?"

.

Mutou:

"Of course not. That's why I asked ."

.

Hisao:

"Right."

.

Mutou:

"Let's go then."

* * *

You will get the following text regardless of choice.

* * *

Mutou:

"Let's go then."

(seen change)

.

N:

My heart is pounding in my chest and it keeps me thinking about my condition as I follow the teacher up the stairs.

The third door down the third floor corridor is marked as the classroom for class 3-3.

Mutou opens the door and enters.

(Mutou leves seen)

.

Mutou:

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late again."

.

N:

I hesitate for a split second at the door, freezing on the spot.

* * *

Please review I want to know if this format is work and let me know what you think of the game.


	4. Enter Stage Left

Enter Stage Left

N:

Ah, get a grip! This is a big step, I know that… but there isn't any point to worrying so much about it, at least not this soon.

(seen change)

I follow the teacher into the classroom and look around, partially so I won't have to meet the curious gazes of my new classmates.

It's pretty spacious; the ceiling is unusually high and there's lots of space left over around and inbetween the desks.

An entire wall taken up by blackboards and the high, old fashioned windows only make it seem larger.

The students' desks are just standard wooden desks with a shelf underneath for books and wooden chairs with metal frames. Simple and efficient.

I stop walking in front of the classroom and face the other students. They all look normal, like students in any other school. But then, why would they be here?

(screen pan left)

They're probably like me and have something wrong with them, only it's just not immediately obvious. Then, I notice that one of the girls seems to be missing the thumb of her right hand. It's a little jarring.

Despite the natural tendency to listen when someone's talking about you, I tune out the teacher's speech halfway through while he introduces me to the class.

I notice a flash of dark hair and see that someone is looking at me. A girl with really long, straight hair that is pretty eye-catching. As she sees me looking back at her, she covers her face with her hands as if it will make her invisible.

There is one boy with a cane leaning against the lockers at the rear of the class. It's weird seeing someone so young with a cane.

Another girl seems to be making some weird hand motions. Sign language? She peers at me over the rims of her glasses, then goes back to whatever she's doing.

She's kind of cute. So is the cheery-looking girl with pink hair sitting next to her. She's really hard to miss; I don't know how I didn't notice her the moment I walked in…

.

Mutou:

"…please welcome our newest classmate."

.

N:

He claps his hands and so does everyone else, except one girl in the first row who has only one hand. I cringe a little, but hide it by bowing in thanks for this applause I did not deserve.

* * *

B)"Yeah, of course."

N:

A collective silence tells me that I should open my mouth now.

.

Hisao:

"So… I'm Hisao Nakai."

.

N:

And after that?

.

Hisao:

"My hobbies are reading and soccer. I hope to get along well with everyone even though I'm a new student."

.

N:

And after that?

I'm being so boring. This is exactly like every self-introduction ever. I should say something more exciting.

I end up saying nothing, and the teacher picks up from there.

Everyone seems to be satisfied even with what little I said, though. A few girls are whispering to each other, throwing glances at me. It could've gone worse.

…

* * *

A)"Why?"

N:

After the applause, there is a brief silence that nobody seems to want to be responsible for breaking.

The teacher soon realizes that he should probably say something. He opens up with some unintelligible noise, shuts up as he loses his momentum, and then starts introducing me.

Nobody seems to be too interested.

Maybe I should've said yes to the self-introduction thing.

Probably realizing he doesn't know anything about me, he just ends up saying my name wrong again, and asks me to write it on the blackboard.

I do that, and turn back to face the class, feeling awkward.

* * *

Enter Stage Left (continued)

.

I listen to the teacher as he drones about getting along while letting my gaze sweep across the classroom.

Everyone seems to be listening to him intently and when he's done, they clap their hands again which feels like a weird thing to do.

The first row girl clap on this round, with her one hand against her other wrist that ends in a bandaged stump.

It makes me feel a little bad.

(seen change, Mutou center)

.

Mutou:

"We're going to be doing some group work today, so that'll give you a chance to talk with everyone. Is that okay with you?"

.

Hisao:

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

.

Mutou:

"That's good, you can work with Hakamichi. She is the class representative."

"She can explain anything you might want to know. And who else would be able to do that better, right?"

(Mutou leves)

.

N:

How could I know?

The teacher passes out the day's assignments and announces that we will be working in groups of three.

It hits me that I don't know who Hakamichi is. Slow. The teacher seems to catch my helpless expression.

.

Mutou:

"Oh, right. Hakamichi is right there, Shizune Hakamichi."

(girl with pink hair takes center)

.

N:

As he calls out her name, the cute, bubbly looking girl with bright pink hair and gold eyes waves her hand at me I take a seat next to her, by the window.

.

Hisao:

"Hey, I guess you're Hakamichi, right? It's nice to meet you."

.

Shizune:

"Hahaha~!"

.

N:

What? I'm caught off guard by her laughter.

.

Shizune:

"It's nice to meet you, too! But~!"

Misha:

"It's nice to meet you, too! But~!, I'm not Hakamichi, I'm Misha! This is Hakamichi. Shicchan~!"

(Shizune stands left of Misha)

.

N:

Giggling, Misha points to the girl next to her, the I saw using sign language before. It looks like she has been staring at me this whole time. She nods once nonchalantly to show that she acknowledges my presence… but only barely.

She has short, yet carefully, neatly brushed hair, a pair of oval-shaped glasses balanced on the tip of a dainty nose, and dark blue eyes that seem to alternate every few seconds between analytical and slightly bored.

.

Hisao:

"It's nice to meet you."

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

N:

She immediately looks at Misha, who smiles and makes a few quick gestures with her hands.

Hakamichi nods and makes a few gestures of her own.

I start to wonder if the teacher was messing with me, saying things like "you'll be able to talk to people" and "who better to explain things to you."

.

Misha:

"I can see you're a little confused, right?, right? But, I understand why you would think I was Shicchan!"

"Shicchan is deaf, so I'm the person who translates things back and forth for her."

"I'm like an interpreter~! She says it's nice to meet you, too!"

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"You're the new student, aren't you? Well, Shicchan, of course he is! If he wasn't, he would have been standing up there for no reason, right? Right~!"

* * *

B)"Yeah, of course."

Misha:

"He seems like a very interesting person, doesn't he~!"

* * *

A)"Why?"

N:

Misha looks at me with a weird expression, then continues.

.

Misha:

"We don't know much about him, but maybe we'll find out later."

.

N:

Maybe I should've introduced myself after all. Anything would've given a better first impression then the teacher's drone and fumbling with my name.

* * *

Enter Stage Left (continued)

Misha:

"We knew there was going to be a new student, but we didn't know you would be here today. So soon! Hicchan, right?"

.

N:

Hicchan…?

.

Misha:

"Yup~! It fits, doesn't it?"

.

N:

Did I say it out loud? It's just a surprise. I've never liked nickname.

.

Hisao:

"I don't really see how."

.

Misha:

"It fits~! You look just like I imagined!"

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Hahahaha~! Yeah, you look just like a Hicchan!"

.

Hisao:

"I wonder why everyone seems to think so…"

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

N:

Hakamichi taps her fingers on the desk to get Misha's attention. They gesture back and forth to each other excitedly, their hands a blur.

Misha seems a little overwhelmed.

.

Misha:

"Ahaha~! Er, sorry about that!"

"Shicchan wants you to know that she's the class rep, so if there is anything you need to know, you can feel free to ask her."

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Do you like the school so far? We can show you around a little if you haven't had the time to walk around and… familiarize? Yourself with it!"

.

N:

Misha stumbles with the hard word a bit, making it stick out in her otherwise fluid translation.

.

Hisao:

"Thanks, that would be pretty helpful. Yeah, I just kind of came straight to class today."

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Hahaha~!"

"That's no good! You should always try to learn as much as you can about where you're going before you go there. Not just with school, either~!"

"Always! Even if it's a trip to the convenience store! Really, Shicchan? Hahaha~!"

.

N:

Learn about where you're going? I guess I didn't bother to do that, or just didn't care enough to do so.

I didn't look forward to this, even if I committed myself to go along with it half-assedly, but anyway.

I don't say anything, and Misha signs something that ends in a shrug. What was that? It seems like it was about me.

I feel like slumping over in my seat. Both of them are smiling, but that shrug hit me unexpectedly deeply.

.

Misha:

"You look down, are you okay?'

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Don't take it the wrong way, please~! I hate it when people are afraid to ask questions! That's how people learn things, by asking~!"

"Asking for help is perfectly normal, as much as needing help! Stop looking like you just failed a test!"

"Wahahaha~!"

.

Hisao:

"All right."

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Ah, and another thing, you don't have to call Shicchan something so formal like 'Hakamichi' or 'class rep' all the time! Just call her Shicchan~!"

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Ahaha~! Okay, maybe that's too casual. Maybe 'Shizune' would be more appropriate?"

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"Yup, yup~! 'Shizune' is fine!"

.

Hisao:

"Heh. Okay, that would be a lot easier for me."

.

N:

I feel a lot more at ease. Both of them seem so friendly, so I feel like an idiot for being so apprehensive earlier. Especially about Shizune, who I assumed would be all business.

Well, she still seems like that. Just less so, I guess.

.

Shizune:

"…!"

.

Misha:

"Huh? Oh, right, we haven't even touched the assignment! We should start work now, or Shicchan will get mad."

.

Hisao:

"The assignment is also kind of long, so we should start now if we want to finish it before the end of class."

.

Misha:

"Wahaha~! That too!"

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

N:

Shizune glares at the two of us impatiently. I don't need to know sign language to understand that.

.

Hisao:

"Okay, okay, I get the message."

.

Shizune:

"…"

.

Misha:

"After class, we can take a walk around the grounds together. It's a nice day today! Okay~?"

.

N:

The assignment is actually very challenging to get through, combining aspects of being both difficult and unnecessarily long.

.

(time passes)

.

Still, we finish it a few minutes earlier than anyone else in the class, despite our late start. Shizune and Misha are really capable.

They're quite different, though. The class rep is as calm and professional as she looks, while Misha is a lot more playful and girlish. Not to mention a little more easily distracted.

To be honest, the two of them did most of the work. I feel guilty about that.

The clock tower bells ring, signaling the end of the period. Time for lunch.

(seen change)

Without knowing what else to do, I follow Misha, who is beckoning me into the hallway and down the stairs.

(seen change)

* * *

Please review I want to know if this format is work and let me know what you think of the game.


End file.
